1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel brominated diacrylates, the synthesis thereof and to various thermosetting dental restorative compositions including the diacrylates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermosetting diacrylates have been widely used in various fileds such as electrical potting-compounds and especially as dental restorative materials. The most widely used binder for the dental materials in BIS-GMA which is the adduct of two moles of methacrylic acid and the diglycidyl ether of Bisphenol A. Composite materials including finely divided fillers such as treated silica or quartz are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,112 and 3,835,090. Many such compositions are commercially available and have proved to be very useful in dental restorative applications.
Though the curing properties and compressive strength properties are satisfactory, the flow, wetting and adhesive properties on untreated, etched and hydrophobic treated enamel are not satisfactory especially in the humid saliva environment. The available diacrylate compositions do not perform satisfactorily in the sealing of small pits or fissures.